The spotaneity of proposals
by l-annethunder
Summary: Proposals don't always go the way one plans, sometimes they turn out even better.


Author: annethundr05  
Fandoms: Power Rangers: PRIS  
Schmoop: **Proposal **(list of prompts written)

Title: Proposals and spontaneity  
Prompt: schmoop prompt: proposal  
Medium: fic  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: slash  
Summary: Carlos attempts to propose to Zhane. (Z won't let him go :-S)

**Disclaimer****/Notes**: Nothing belongs to me except the plot, not the characters from PR or the words borrowed, so don't sue you will be highly disappointed. Again I borrowed and tweaked a few words from one of my favorite authors J.R. Ward and her Brotherhood series. I think they fit better than anything I could have made up in regards to KO-35. All I used were the words not the exact definition but so in not wanting to get sued here's a list.

_Hellren_: Male vampire who has been mated to a female.

_Shellan_: Female vampire who has been mated to a male. (In this case dropped the "s" thus _hellan_)

_Nalla/Nallum_: Beloved

_Pyrocant:_ critical weakness in an individual can internal or external (like a lover)

He was still blown away even after the eventful evening they just had. Carlos couldn't seem to fall asleep and thus found himself staring at his fiancé's left hand, where the ring he agonized over giving to Zhane rested. He really liked the sound of that, fiancé. Zhane is my_ future hellan. _He said yes, my _nallum_ said yes.

"It's not going to disappear you know. I'm not gonna change my mind, and I guess you can be the _hellren _for_ now_" came the soft, slurred, sleep filled observation from Zhane whom was curled up next to him in bed, obviously too tired to argue anymore tonight.

+++Flashback+++

Everything was set, well at least well as it could be. Carlos was nervous, had never been as nervous in his entire life as he was right now. He'd traveled to distant galaxies, fought intergalactic beasts, and had helped disseminate political tensions between unfriendly planets. But this was different one answer could change everything.

Fingering the case of the ring he'd gotten for Zhane, he drew minor comfort in knowing it was still there. The ring was very simple, classic even. A simple black diamond inset in a sterling silver band with _mi corazón, mi amor, mi pyrocant_ inscribed on the inside.

It was a seemingly innocuous friendship that came from Carlos' own personal outreach mission, make Zhane feel more comfortable around them. It seemed to have worked as Zhane, often sought his company when Andros or Ashley were too busy to hang out. They seemed able to converse about most anything. Zhane seemed to draw great amusement from telling stories about their fearless leader and his moments of not so fearlessness. Slowly with every sparring session, conversation, and outing, it had shifted from a firm friendship to a powerful and passionate love via a single, solitary cotton candy covered kiss given at a carnival.

The physical side was even less complicated. There was no denying Zhane was gorgeous and graced with a cheerful disposition which made him entirely too easy to love. And yet the attraction was mutual, if the heated looks he got, intense kisses they shared and the hot steamy sex they both engaged in were parameters to judge by.

Carlos pulled a Zhane and jumped sky high, he had been so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the door slide open much less feel him walk in, until a light kiss was placed on his left cheek.

"You are seriously jumpy you know that." Yes Carlos knew that, which wasn't exactly what he was going for. Suave, sophisticated, hell he'd even settle for settled, but he couldn't seem to get there, though. Damn nerves.

"Should we eat first" Not really a question, but made in a sad attempt to put his nervousness to rest. Finding redirecting the conversation to something they both enjoyed…food in this case, seemed to work.

Sitting at the table he prepared himself, slaved over even, to make this evening perfect. Light conversation and a pleasant atmosphere couldn't seem to dissipate the obvious tension. Zhane being more than a little observant finally caved to his own curiosity.

"So what makes tonight so important that I had to actually get dressed?" Gesturing to his clothes all the while his eyes lit up with held laughter, as Carlos choked on his wine and words a little.

"There needs to be a reason?" He croaks. "There always is, you're too used to thinking about the consequences of your potential actions to be truly spontaneous. So spill." Said with all the certainty one could expect from a lover who knew him too well.

"I can so be spontaneous." Carlos' was ego chaffed, captured by gruff voice and mild scowl. Not to mention slightly wounded by Zhane's bright laughter.

Finally slowing to a light chuckle, "If you say so, but I love you the way you are, predictability and all. Goes so well with my oh so impatient self."

"Marry me!" Successfully cutting Zhane off, those two words' had slipped out. Not exactly how he planned it but there you go.

"Say What?" Zhane guffawed. Okay that was so not the answer Carlos was going for. 'Let's try this again,' so he did. Carlos inched closer well into Zhane's personal space. Face to face, mouth to ear, air ghosting past his neck. Knowing full well Zhane's feelings on actions centered near around areas he considered ticklish i.e _his neck, _Carlos' continued on.

"Will you marry me?" This time said slower with more confidence and conviction than the last. "I need you with me, _nallum, _beside me. Be my _hellan._ If you give me the chance I know that I can make you ha…"

Firm, warm lips turn and cut him off in one of the fiercest kisses he'd ever received, and there'd been more than a few. Several winded minutes later "May I take that as a yes?" Laughingly "No shit," was the given answer.

"But just to clarify if you will have me then yes I will be by your side always. _Your nallum, your hellan_" Smiling as Carlos slipped the ring from its case and on to Zhane's left hand. Looking down at his left hand and then back at Carlos, "Carlos Valertes of Earth, _my hellren, _I think I like the sound of that."

"Impressive Kerovian by the way, but why am I the _hellan_?"

Carlos pulled him closer, still grinning from ear to ear, "Because I am, besides I popped the question first, and you said I couldn't be spontaneous."

"Yeah that is true, but I'm so much better at it, and I'll prove who's who" with a wicked grin and the same conviction that Carlos used to propose; Zhane all but drug his _hellren_ to his feet and sprinted off towards their bedroom.

**Read & Review**


End file.
